


a new meaning of friend

by carefulren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fever Dreams, Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic, Whump, kuiil is the real mvp, sick mandadlorian, the helmet comes off again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulren/pseuds/carefulren
Summary: Kuill tilts his head in silent observation. “You are ill.”“I know. I need you to watch the kid for me until I can shake this.”“You may rest here. I will make sure no harm comes to the child.”“No,” he interrupts with a weak cough. “I’ll go back to my ship. I can’t… I don’t want to risk spreading this virus.” He needs his helmet off. He needs to feel the cool air on his far too warm face. “Please, just–”(the one where Mando is sick and Kuiil is a good babysitter)
Relationships: n/a
Comments: 37
Kudos: 482





	a new meaning of friend

His bangs are soaked in sweat underneath his helmet, damp strands of hair cling to his forehead and almost cover his eyes, yet he can’t stop shaking. His limbs are trembling with each staggering step, and his entire body aches. 

He’s not unfamiliar with illness. While it has been quite a while since he’s been plagued with some foreign virus that’s knocked him out for a few days, it’s not his first round with a fever. However, he’s got the kid now, and there are countless bounty hunters tracking their every step. 

He’s not confident that he can protect the kid alone in his deteriorating state, and he can count the people he trusts on one hand, so he goes to Kuiil. He knows little to nothing about the reclusive moisture farmer, but his anxiety dissipates within his chest when he thinks about having Kuiil watch the kid while he recovers. 

He’s landed his ship fairly close to where he suspected Kuiil would be camped out, and after a three minute walk over a frustratingly tall hill, he spots Kuiil sitting at the base of the hill around a small fire. 

He’s out of breath by the time he comes to a stop beside the blessedly warm fire. 

“I see you’ve decided to keep the child.”

“Change of plans,” he rasps out, wincing at the burn that comes from talking. 

Kuiil tilts his head in silent observation. “You are ill.” 

“I know. I need you to watch the kid for me until I can shake this.” 

“You may rest here. I will make sure no harm comes to the child.”

“No,” he interrupts with a weak cough. “I’ll go back to my ship. I can’t… I don’t want to risk spreading this virus.” He needs his helmet off. He needs to feel the cool air on his far too warm face. “Please, just–”

“Fine.” Kuiil spares a glance to see the child humming softly, dark eyes darting between the two. “I will watch the child while you recover alone. I have spoken.”

There’s an air of disapproval in Kuiil’s tone that he picks up on. He hesitates, staring the farmer down for a moment, but standing is beginning to become concerning, so he silently turns on his heel and starts back up the hill. 

The walk back takes everything out of him. He stumbles into his ship, breathless, shivering hard. He carelessly tugs his helmet off and tosses it to the ground. This virus, he fears, is unlike any of the others he’s fought through before. He feels absolutely drained, and he just manages to pull his fold-out cot down from the wall and collapse into it. 

His dreams are dark, cold, fitful. He sees his kid being taken from him. He feels a blade stab past his armor. He runs through a forest of fire before he falls into a river of ice. His kid is under the water, drowning, and he swims toward it, desperately reaching toward it and yelling for it despite the cold water pouring into his mouth. Around him, the water fades away to his childhood, to his younger self reaching out to his parents, but he still can’t breathe. He sucks in a deep breath, and water fills his mouth and morphs into hands around him, gripping at his body despite his thrashing against firm fingers. He’s young again, and he’s swimming toward his parents. He shouts their names, but they don’t hear him. He just wants to get to them. Then he sees his kid behind his parents, and he shouts, his voice a gargled growl. Water coats his lungs, but he still shouts, over and over. He just wants to reach his kid. He just–

He awakes with a scream that falls away to harsh coughs. He braces one hand on the side of the cot while the other’s curled into a fist in front of his mouth. His lungs quake with each cough, but when he’s able to suck in a relatively deep breath, he takes note that his mind is a bit clearer than before. Only then does he notice the cup of water on the floor by his bed and the thick blanket draped over him. Multiple pieces of armor have been removed, and they are stacked neatly in a corner beside his helmet. 

“Shit.” His voice still mirrors the raspy, dull pain in his throat, and he takes a moment to swig deeply at the water left for him. It’s cool, refreshing, and enough to have him swinging his legs to the floor. 

He spares only a few minutes to wash away the sweat and suit back up before he steps out of his ship. He finds while his energy is not pulsing at full capacity, he still feels much better than before. His steps are stronger, filled with more purpose, and he makes it to Kuiil’s camp in a minute. He spots the kid first, happily chasing a frog, before his eyes move to Kuiil. 

“How’s the kid?” 

“Just fine, unlike you. You should have stayed at the camp.” 

A burst of heat flashes across his cheeks. He’s angry. “You came into my ship.” No question, only a harsh accusation.

“With good reason. I could hear your shouting from here for your kid. I found you burning hot with fever.”

Any reply on how Kuiil overstepped falls short, and he slumps onto a log across from Kuiil with a low sigh. “I… apologize. I underestimated my condition, but–”

“You trusted me to watch your child. You can trust me to keep your secrets. I have spoken.” 

Nodding, he holds Kuiil’s gaze for an extended moment. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it because it's kinda the only thing I'm super interested in writing at the moment. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
